Teman Abadi part 2
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Karena seseorang itu sudah mengijinkan melanjutkan ini, jadi saya lanjutkan. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi melenceng. KyuHyuk KyuhyunHyuk KiHyuk Angst. DLDR. Typos. BL.


**Teman Abadi 2**

**By Ciezie**

**Semua pemain bukan milik saya. Meski saya ingin menjadi milik mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum membaca, saya informasikan terlebih dahulu. Ini angst yang berarti tidak Happy Ending. Jadi yang tak suka Angst, sebaiknya jangan baca ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi! Aku tak butuh siapapun lagi."

"Hyukkie..."

"Kalian... kalian semua pembohong menjijikan. Jangan janjikan aku apa-apa kalau akhirnya meninggalkanku. Pergi!"

"Hyukkie..."

"Arghhhhhhhhhh pergi!"

Hyukkie melempar semua barang di dekatnya ke arah dia. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mengenai dia. Vas bunga pecah berkeping-keping. Bantal-bantal berserakan. Gelas pecah. Tapi dia masih di sana berdiri dan memandangnya dengan sedih. Ketika tak ada yang bisa dilempar lagi, Hyukkie duduk di sudut tempat tidur mencengkram rambutnya, keras.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, seseorang menarik Hyukkie memeluknya erat. Hyukkie tak berontak, ia tahu orang ini tak berbahaya. Ini _umma_nya.

"Hyukkie... hiks..." tak bisa berkata apa-apa, _umma_nya hanya mengelus punggung yang hanya tinggal kulit berbalut tulang itu.

"_Umma_... mereka tak menyayangiku... mereka membenciku..."

_Umma_ semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kyu... Kibum... mereka berjanji akan menemaniku selamanya, tapi mereka pergi.. mereka pergi... aku memang menyebalkan.. aku tak pantas ditemani kan? Tapi harusnya mereka tak usah menjanjikan apa-apa kalau akhirnya meninggalkanku _umma_..."

Rasanya teriris mendengar rintihan itu terdengar dari putranya.

_Umma_ mengangguk dan kembali mengusapi punggung Eunhyuk sampai akhirnya dia tertidur. Begitulah, selalu setelah mengamuk, Hyukkie akan lelah dan tertidur. Dengan pelan ditidurkannya. Kemudian diselimutinya rapat. Air mata menggenang begitu saja, begitu melihat betapa anak satu satunya itu terlihat amat rapuh.

Ia pun berdoa dalam hati semoga kebahagiaan segera menaunginya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, tapi Hyukkie mengabaikannya. Ia tahu siapa dia. "Mau apa lagi?"

"Aku sahabat abadimu, tak peduli apapun aku akan datang ketika kau merasa sendirian."

"Hahahha sahabat yang hanya di otakku saja kan? Kau tak benar-benar ada."

Tak ada jawaban, sesaat hanya keheningan yang memuakkan melingkupi mereka.

"Iya. Aku adalah bagian dirimu yang tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini. Hidupmu tak berhenti ketika Kibum mati."

Tangan Hyukkie terkepal begitu saja. "Diam!"

"Terimalah kenyataan Kibum mati, dia tak meninggalkanmu, dia mati karena garis takdir."

Hyukkie menolehkan wajahnya, membuat wajahnya yang kuyu, tirus dan menyedihkan terlihat. "Kalau begitu siapa yang harus kusalahkan, Tuhan? Kenapa, di saat ada yang bisa mengertiku, orang yang nyata, kenapa dia diambil? Kenapa Kyu? Apa dosaku di masa lalu hingga harus begini? Aku tak meminta banyak, aku hanya minta satu orang?"

Sosok itu terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi kemudian dia menarik Hyukkie ke pelukannya erat.

"Kenapa kau tak nyata, kenapa Tuhan tak menghidupkanmu? Kenapa?" Hyukkie memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Tak ada jawaban, ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana memberi penghiburan. Kenyataannya memang hidup terlalu kejam pada Hyukkienya.

Sementara itu, seseorang di pintu yang sedikit terbuka, menutup mulutnya, menahan agar isakannya tidak terdengar, bagaimana ia tak merasa terenyuh, melihat anaknya kembali ke masa-masa suram itu. Masa-masa di mana ia berbicara sendiri seolah-olah sedang bersama seseorang. Kini malah sedang mencengkram dan memukul-mukul gulingnya berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk PoV**

"Mau kemana?"

Aku tersenyum pada _Umma_, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Hanya saja berada di rumah terus menerus hanya membuatku makin terpuruk. Siapa tahu di luar sana, aku bisa melupakan semua laraku untuk beberapa saat pun tak apa.

"Sekolah _Umma_." Jawabku.

"Sayang, kau masih sakit..."

Aku menggeleng. Di sini hanya membuatku makin sakit _Umma_. Dengan Kyu yang tak henti datang, dengan bayangan kebersamaan dengan Kibum, dengan semuanya. _Umma_ kemudian mendekat dan memelukku. Diambilnya Jaket dan memakaikannya di tubuhku dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi _Umma_ ya."

Aku mengangguk dan mencium tangannya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan ini, ini tempatku dan Kibum berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Gerbang tinggi itu, kami selalu melewatinya sambil menyapukan tangan dan tertawa-tawa. Lorong ini, aku akan berlarian di sini dengan Kibum mencoba menangkapku. Dan kelas ini. kelas di mana aku dan Kibum menjadi bahan perhatian kelas, karena kemesraan kami. Tak ada yang tak mendukung kami, setidaknya tidak secara blak-blakan.

Kupasang wajah datar ketika masuk dan duduk di bangkuku. Tak akan kubiarkan ada yang mengusikku lagi. Aku tak mau terluka lagi. Takdir penyendiri adalah sendirian hingga akhir mungkin. Seseorang masuk, sesaat kukira Kyu, itu bukan, dia nyata dan dia Kyuhyun si siswa baru itu. Dia memandangku dan tersenyum tipis, aku hanya memalingkan pandangan. Dia bukan Kyu, dia jauh berbeda.

Kubuka buku dan mulai membaca dengan pikiran entah di mana, informasi dari buku itu masuk dan keluar begitu saja ke otakku. Aku merasa melayang, entah aku sebenarnya masih hidup atau tidak. Aku memandang bangku Kibum yang tak terisi lagi. Mataku memanas begitu saja dengan perasaan sesak yang familiar memenuhi hatiku.

Kibum mati. Iya dia mati, karena takdir manusia akan mati kan? Semua tanpa terkecuali. Dia mati karena kecelakaan bodoh, dia mati begitu saja di depan mataku. Menyelamatkan kereta bayi yang entah kenapa ada di tengah keramaian jalan raya. Haruskan aku memuji sifat kepahlawanannya, kalau dia malah akhirnya mati dan meninggalkanku. Harusnya dia bilang benci saja padaku, agar aku bisa rela melepasnya.

Menyusulnya? Jangan salah aku sudah memikirkan itu sejak pertama kutahu Kibum tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Tapi _Umma_, dia yang membuatku masih bernapas hingga saat ini, dia yang memberiku kehidupan, aku takkan meninggalkannya. Biar takdirnya yang mengambilku. Lagipula aku termasuk yang percaya ada dunia lain di sana, dunia sebenarnya. Aku belum cukup mental untuk ke sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah Tuhan itu senang menguji (baca : mempermainkan) _umma_tnya. Entah kenapa di hari pertama aku kembali ke sekolah langsung ada tugas kelompok, di mana dengan baiknya Songsaengnim mengelompokkanku bersama Kyuhyun. Baik aku tahu mereka berbeda, Kyuhyun dan Kyuku, tapi tetap saja.

"Kalau kau keberatan aku akan bilang pada Songsaengnim..."

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangku. Dia bukan Kyu, Hyukkie. "Tidak. Tak apa. Jadi mau kerjakan di mana?"

"Di rumahku mau? Kebetulan hari ini aku tak ada jadwal lain, ya.. biasanya ada beberapa les atau privat yang harus aku hadiri."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju halte Bus. Sambil menunggu bus datang, aku memberi pesan pada _Umma_.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Kyuhyun sederhana tapi memikat. Kelihatan sekali dia dari keluarga baik-baik. Mungkin orang tuanya adalah sepasang suami istri yang bekerja menjadi guru atau kalau tidak seorang dokter. Keyakinan ku makin besar, saat melihat foto keluarga yang tertempel di dinding. Mereka keluarga baik-baik, aku yakin. Keluarga di mana, setiap akan makan tak pernah alpa berdoa, saling berpamitan ketika akan pergi dan sebagainya.

"_Umma_ dan _Appa_ku masih bekerja, mungkin akan pulang sore nanti. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja." Jawabku sambil duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke ruangan lain. Aku yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan itu saja. Banyak sekali buku-buku yang terpajang. Mereka keluarga terpelajar juga.

Lalu sebuah harum menyapu indera penciumanku, harum teh. Ini harum yang sangat kukenal.

**Flash Back**

"_Wah ini apa Bummie?"_

"_Teh..."_

_Aku memutar mataku. "Aku tahu ini teh, tapi aku tanya teh jenis apa?"_

"_Kau tidak tanya itu tadi." Jawabnya lagi dengan tampang datarnya._

"_Yaakkk..."_

_Kibum meringis ketika aku akan mengangkat tanganku untuk menarik hidungnya, "Ara... aku juga tak tahu.. hanya saja pelayan di sini sering membawanya... katanya itu teh tradisional yang dibuat dengan tradisional."_

_Aku tersenyum dan segera mengangkat cangkir itu pelan, berusaha meraup lebih banyak wangi yang entah kenapa menenangkan hati. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata. Untuk menajamkan satu indera, kita harus menutup indera lain kan? Elusan di pipiku akhirnya menyadarkanku._

_Aku balas tersenyum pada Kibum yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyangga pipinya di meja makan itu. Kuberikan tatapan tanya._

"_Kau tampak jauh lebih baik ketika tersenyum seperti ini. Kau ... bahkan kata-kata tak cukup menggambarkan begitu mengagumkannya dirimu yang tersenyum Hyukkie."_

_Bibirku tertarik begitu saja ke atas dengan mata memanas. "Terimakasih."_

"_Untuk apa?" dia mendekat dan kini mengelusi rambutku. Perlakuan yang membuatku semakin ingin menangis, bukan karena sedih, tapi bahagia yang amat sangat._

"_Untuk ada di sampingku, untuk membuatku tahu apa rasa bahagia itu."_

_Elusannya terhenti, kemudian tubuhkku tertarik ke depan. Dia memelukku erat. Menciumi pundak dan pipiku. "Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Jangan berterimakasih."_

_Aku tersenyum dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh."Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

"_Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."_

_Kueratkan pelukan._

**Flashback end**

Aku mematung, ketika Kyuhyun masuk dan membawa nampan di tangannya. Harum ini... harum yang sama. Bahkan cangkir bening itu juga sama. Aku memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memberiku senyum kecil hampir tak tampak. Senyum yang berbeda dari Kibum.

Kesadaran menyentakku begitu saja.

Tentu saja, dia bukan Kibum. Bukan!

"Minum..."

Dia duduk di sampingku. Harum lain menyentakku. Setelah amat dekat, bahkan hampir tak berjarak seperti ini baru kusadari sesuatu. Wangi tubuhnya, ini wangi tubuh Kibum. Tidak mungkin. Kepalaku berat sekarang. Kenapa masih saja aku diuji, di saat ujian yang lain saja aku belum lulus, Tuhan. Apa karena saking sayangnya Engkau padaku. Aku mencengkram kepalaku, ketika pusing menyergap.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Refleks aku menepis lengan Kyuhyun yang akan menyentuh pundakku. "Maaf... aku harus pulang... nanti saja ker..." aku berdiri tapi rasa pusing itu menyerangku lagi. Aku terduduk.

"Istirahat saja dulu di sini."

Aku menggeleng, "Aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"_Umma_..."

"Biar aku hubungi.."

"Jangan.."

Dia menatapku tak mengerti. Ini tatapan Kyu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kenapa orang ini mengingatkanku pada Kyu dan Kibum secara bersamaan. Kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengan sosok Kyu yang bersifat Kibum.

"Maaf... Kalau mungkin aku pernah menyakitimu." terdengar suaranya lirih.

Sesaat aku tak mengerti, tapi ketika tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan mengusapnya pelan. Aku bisa menebak, pasti aku menangis tanpa kusadari.

"Aku tak tahu, selama ini kau dan... dia.. selalu menjauhiku... apa aku pernah berbuat salah pada kalian. Apa aku pernah menyakitimu, bahkan sekarang kau menangis karenaku."

Aku dan Kibum maksudnya?

_**Flash Back**_

"_Kau marah?"_

_Kibum tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan menatap kejauhan. Sesaat setelah murid baru itu mengenalkan diri, Kibum langsung pindah ke sampingku. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Songsaengnim yang menyuruhnya pindah. Dia bersikeras ingin duduk dekat denganku. Aku tah dia pasti takut, karena aku menyebut Kyu sambil memandangi murid baru itu, yang bahkan namanya mirip, Kyuhyun._

"_Aku tahu dia bukan Kyu..." ucapku, sambil mengambil tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipiku._

_Kibum akhirnya menoleh dan memandangku. _

"_Aku serius Bummie. Dia hanya mirip dengan Kyu, tapi jauh berbeda." Aku mencoba memberinya penjelasan lagi._

"_Baiklah aku takkan marah, asal kau berjanji. Jangan dekati dia!"_

_Tentu saja, aku tak butuh siapa-siapa setelah Kibum ada. Dia nyata dan dia amat sayang padaku. Mana mungkin aku tega. Aku segera mengangguk. Akhirnya senyumnya tercipta, senyum yang masih membuatku tertegun terpesona. Dia menarik kepalaku lembut dan kemudian menciumi seluruh wajahku._

_Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata._

**Flashback End**

"Sudah lupakan. Maaf kalau aku mengingatkanmu.. pada..."

Aku menggeleng sambil memegang keningku yang makin berdenyut. Aku berdiri lagi, tapi tetap kakiku seakan tak bisa berpijak, aku hampir terduduk lagi, ketika Kyuhyun menyangga pinggangku. Bau Kibum semakin menyeruak. Tidak boleh, aku tak mau mengingat ini. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan semua memori tentang Kibum, dan itu malah membuatku makin pening. Lalu gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun..."

Ketika mataku terbuka, samar kutangkap sosok tubuh tinggi.

"**Kau tak mengenaliku?" **

Nada ketus ini. Aku berusaha bangkit. Kutatap lebih baik. Dia Kyu. Aku duduk di pinggirang tempat tidur, dan sesuatu menjatuhi pangkuanku. Handuk kecil setengah basah. Dengan panik aku segera mencari jam. Aku terbelalak. Ini sudah malam. _Umma_.. lalu sehelai kertas terlipat menyapa pandanganku. Aku menggapainya.

"_kalau kau bangun sebelum aku pulang. Aku mencari makanan sebentar. Umma dan Appa, harus ke luar kota. Ummamu sudah kuhubungi, maaf aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Tapi ummamu menelpon duluan ke nomormu."_

Aku menghela napas, entah lega, entah apa. **Kyu duduk di sampingku dan menarik tubuhku. Aku segera ada dalam pelukannya lagi. **

"**Kau mau meninggalkanku?"**

Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"**Tak apa. Kau harusnya mendapat bahagia lagi."**

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan memandang wajahnya yang amat identik dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Aku takkan menggantungkan diri lagi pada siapa-siapa."

"**Kyuhyun sepertinya baik."**

Aku memberinya tatapan tajam, "Jangan pengaruhi aku. Aku tak mau merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi. Aku tak mau jatuh cinta, tergantung dan akhirnya sesak ketika ditinggalkan."

"**Mungkin kali ini tak begitu..."**

"Berhenti, jangan buat aku berharap lagi."

**Kyu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kau bersamaku selamanya saja."**

Aku memberi senyum pedih, "Ya, aku hanya bisa mendapatkanmu sepertinya."

"**Jangan sedih begitu. Aku kan sama tampannya seperti Kyuhyun."**

"Hahha.. iya seandainya kau tidak bicara dari otakku."

Dia hanya menghela napas.

"Beri aku pelukan Kyu... Yakinkan aku bahwa hanya kau lah yang bisa menjadi abadi bersamaku."

Giliran Kyu yang tersenyum sedih, tapi tangannya menggapi pinggangku, menarikku dalam pelukan erat. Aku kembali menangis, entahlah untuk apa. Perasaanku kacau balau. Aku tak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang nyata dan mana yang hanya ada di hayalanku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

Kyuhyun mengurungkan tubuhnya untuk masuk. Hatinya dilanda perasaan sesak, melihat pemandangan di dalam kamarnya. Eunhyuk sedang berbicara sendiri dan menangis. Meski tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Tapi Kyuhyun entahlah dilanda suatu perasaan ingin melindungi dan menyembuhkannya. Ia tahu gejala seperti ini.

Setelah bisa menetralkan hatinya, dia memantapkan diri untuk masuk. Langkah pertama, jangan memperlakukannya berbeda. Dekati seolah memang sudah dekat. Sedikit keraguan yang tertangkap matanya, akan membuat dia menilai dirinya sendiri buruk.

Orang seperti Eunhyuk, jenis orang yang tak mudah menerima apalagi percaya pada orang lain. Terutama orang yang memperlakukannya beda. Orang seperti itu ingin diperlakukan sama, bahkan lebih bagus lagi langsung diakrabi seolah olah teman lama. Sekali percaya, mereka barulah akan terbuka.

"Hai... aku sudah membeli banyak makanan."

Eunhyuk menoleh dengan senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun malah merasa tertoreh. Kenapa ada pandangan mata dan senyum sekelam itu.

"Ayo bantu aku memasaknya ya."

Dia tertegun sesaat, tapi tak menolak, saat Kyuhyun menariknya menuju dapur. "Kau bisa masak?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk samar, tapi matanya menerawang. Mungkin teringat suatu kenangan.

"Aku bisa..." Kyuhyun berusaha membuyarkan apapun lamunan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan sangsi.

"Serius, aku bisa masak air... mie... telur dadar... dan..."

Eunhyuk merengut, Kyuhyun terkekeh setidaknya ekspresi Eunhyuk lebih baik. Lalu Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memegang keningnya lagi. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Sebentar..." Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke ruangan lain dan tak lama kembali dengan botol kecil di tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau demam. Minum ini ya.."

Eunhyuk menatapnya tak bereaksi. Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air, dan membimbing Eunhyuk untuk meminum obatnya. Tersenyum ketika tak ada penolakan.

"Terimakasih..." hampir saja Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya, apalagi Eunhyuk menunduk.

"Untuk apa?"

Eunhyuk langsung mendongak dan menatapnya penuh harap, tapi tak lama ia kembali tersenyum miris dengan pandangan kecewa, yang Kyuhyun tak tahu karena apa.

"Lupakan. Ayo bukankah kau ingin kubantu memasak?"

"Kau kuat?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berdiri. Kyuhyun menarik napas, sebelum kembali berusaha seceria yang ia bisa. Entahlah hanya melihat Eunhyuk, membuatnya ikut sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk PoV**

Perlahan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Kyuhyun berbeda dari Kyu atau pun Kibum, dia mewakili keduanya. Tapi dengan tambahan lebih. Dia tak pernah memperlakukanku berbeda, tak memandangku lemah atau pun kuat. Lama-lama aku bisa dekat dengannya, meski tak pernah kubuka hatiku untuknya. Tapi aku tahu, diam-diam harap itu bersemi lagi.

"**Ternyata kau tetap terpesona juga."**

Aku hanya mencibir pada Kyu yang seperti biasa ada di kamarku. Semenjak Kibum pergi dia memang ada lagi. Kyu selalu ada di sampingku, meski aku menolaknya. Memarahinya, mengusirnya. Seperti mottonya, dia akan datang saat aku dalam kegelapan.

"**Akui saja, kau menyukainya."**

Kenapa kata-kata itu seolah bermakna aku menghianati Kibum? Aku tak suka mendengarnya.

"**Itu tidak salah. Manusia itu memang, ketika sedih mengatakan berbagai hal seolah dia akan mati detik itu juga. Tapi begitu diberi kebahagiaan, lupalah semua kesedihannya. Itu bagus daripada kau murung terus terusan."**

Aku duduk di samping Kyu, menatapnya. "Apa aku salah kalau merasa bahagia sekarang?"

"**Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin itu pula yang diinginkan Kibum... kau yang terpuruk benar-benar menyedihkan." Kyu mengusap rambutku.**

"Benarkah. Apa dia takkan marah?"

"**Tidak akan. Dia malah akan sedih melihatmu terus mengingatnya dan tak mau melanjutkan hidup."**

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. "Terimakasih."

"**Untuk menjadi teman abadimu?"**

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"**Your welcome..." jawabnya sambil mengecup pipi dan keningku. "Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?"**

Sesaat aku terbelalak, ini tandanya dia akan pergi lagi kan?

"**Jangan menolak dan menghalangiku. Kau harusnya bahagia, kepergianku adalah pertanda baik untukmu."**

Aku menggeleng.

"**Jangan membantah atau mengatakan apapun. Percaya kau akan mudah melupakanku bahkan takkan membutuhkanku lagi, kalau kau sudah bisa menerima Kyuhyun. Aku tahu dia tak lebih tampan dariku, tapi dia lebih baik dariku."**

Aku sedikit tersenyum dengan mata mulai memerah.

"**Belajarlah menjadi kuat."**

Aku tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Dia menuntunku untuk berbaring. Memeluk tubuhku, memerangkapnya di antara tangan dan kakinya. Dia tersenyum dan mengadukan kening kami. Lalu mulai bersenandung lirih. Lagu kesukaanku. Aku pun tertidur dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa _Umma_ tak begitu terlihat sumringah. Tidak seperti pada Kibum dulu, _Umma_ seolah tak suka kedekatanku dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti _Umma_ bersikap masam pada Kyuhyun. Dia adalah jenis orang yang ramah pada siapapun bahkan meski istilahnya seorang penjahat sekalipun. Tapi gerak tubuh dan ekspresinya tak bisa membohongiku. Dia kelihatan waspada pada Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_..." aku memeluk perut _Umma_.

"Hmmmm." _Umma_ tetap asyik mencuci piring.

"_Umma_ tak suka pada Kyuhyun?"

Gerakan _Umma_ hanya terhenti beberapa detik saja. "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Wajah _Umma_ tak terlihat bahagia."

Kini _Umma_ mematung lama. Kemudian ia berbalik setelah mengelap tangannya pada celemek yang dipakainya. Dipegangnya bahuku dan mengusap-usapnya. Lalu mengusap rambutku. "_Umma_ hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. _Umma_ tak mau kau terpuruk lagi. _Umma_... ha... hanya taku."

Aku memandang _Umma_ sedih, aku yang harusnya menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya malah menjadi sumber kesedihan dan kekhawatirannya. "Maaf..." aku akan menjadi kuat mulai sekarang untuk _Umma_.

"Ani... kau tak bersalah. Jangan meminta maaf. Ini hanya.. entahlah.. _Umma_ hanya merasa tak enak hati saja, ya mungkin karena pengaruh masa lalumu. Ingat, _Umma_ akan bahagia asal kau bahagia. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu kupeluk _Umma_ erat. Baik aku akan mencoba lebih kuat, untuk _Umma_. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi si lemah yang menyedihkah. Aku adalah anak yang bisa dibanggakan _Umma_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa... lambat sekali..."

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku, membuat aliran hangat mengalir dari tangannya ke tanganku. Aku tersenyum dan asyik memandang punggungnya. Senang sekali rasanya. Rasanya seolah aku tak pernah sedih sebelumnya. Kyuhyun punya cara sendiri untuk membuatku nyaman di dekatnya. Pelan aku mulai membuka hati lagi.

Saat pelajaran dia takkan segan membantuku. Kami juga pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama. Kadang saling mengunjungi. _Appa_ dan _Umma_nya yang ternyata sepasang dokter itu juga baik, mereka menganggapku sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Bukankah hidup amat sempurna sekarang, ternyata benar, mentari akan datang setelah mendung menghilang.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku ketika sadar kami tidak menaiki bus biasanya.

"Kita berjalan-jalan."

"Jinja?"

Dia mengangguk. Tak lama kami sampai. Ini.. pantai. Tak banyak orang datang, karena ini bukan hari libur dan ini sudah sedikit senja. Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk berbaring di bibir pantai. Dia membuka jaketnya untuk dijadikan alas kepala kami berdua. Hatiku berdebar begitu saja, karena kepala kami bersentuhan. Pelan aku memegang tangannya. Dia tak menolak dan balas menggenggam. Lalu kepalanya menoleh dan memberiku senyum manis.

Senja yang indah, kami menikmati bagaimana matahari besar itu pelan tenggelam di tengah lautan, hingga langit yang tadinya jingga, terus memudar hingga akhirnya gelap. Kyuhyun kembali mengajakku berdiri dan menepuk bajuku yang berlepotan pasir.

"Kita pulang..."

Tangannya tak dilepaskan, bolehkah aku berharap. "Kyu..."

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatapku.

"Kau menyayangiku?" tanyaku setelah mengatur napas. Aku harus memastikan.

Dia sesaat mematung tapi kemudian tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Ani..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Kenapa hatiku jadi tak enak melihat ekspresi Hyukkie? Aku memang menyayanginya kan? Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tak enak itu. Kulihat dia yang berjalan lebih bersemangat. Akhirnya aku bisa juga menariknya dari dunia gelap. Aku senang sekali. Dia tampak jauh lebih baik sekarang. Semoga selamanya begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun..."

Aku sesaat tak mengerti, ketika sesosok tubuh memelukku erat.

"Key?" ah bukankah dia Keyla, pacarku.

Pegangan tanganku terlepas. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata yang kelam lagi. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia jadi begitu lagi.

"Kyunie... aku merindukanmu... kau jarang sekali menghubungiku... Sudah lupa punya pacar rupanya. Ah siapa ini?" Key tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat sekali tersenyum kaku.

"Ini.. sahabatku Key, Eunhyuk... dia..." kata-kataku terpotong begitu saja melihat matanya yang membulat dan penuh kepedihan ketika memandangku.

Kenapa dia? Apa aku salah? Apa salahku?

"A.. aku... pulang dulu. Key, senang bertemu denganmu."

Tidak. Kenapa aku tak rela, aku mengambil tangannya segera. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"_Umma_ pasti sudah menungguku... aku duluan..." dia sedikit menyentakkan lengaku lalu membungkuk dan berjalan cepat menjauh, meninggalkanku yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk PoV**

Takdir penyendiri adalah sendirian. Harusnya aku sadar itu. Aku melangkah linglung. Ini bukan salah Kyuhyun. Aku yang salah mengartikan perhatiannya. Ini bukan salahnya. Aku tak boleh lemah, tak boleh. Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit. Ini sakit. Aku yang salah, aku yang memberi peluang untuk orang lain masuk. Bukan salah mereka. Ini salahku. Rasa sakit ini akibat salahku. Ini salahku. Aku yang salah.

Aku berusaha memberi senyum terbaik. Aku sudah berjanji untuk bahagia. Abaikan rasa sakit ini Hyukkie, bukankah kau sudah terbiasa. Ayo tersenyum Hyukkie. Tapi kenapa sulit. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadap _Umma_? Aku tak mau menghancurkan hatinya lagi. Cukup hatiku sendiri yang hancur.

Kutarik napas keras, sampai sedikit tenang. Lalu aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bukankah kau pergi bersama Kyuhyun?"

Berhasil, _Umma_ tak melihat wajah keruhku. "Dia ada urusan _Umma_, jadi tak bisa mengantarku."

_Umma_ mengangguk, "Makan dulu."

Aku menggeleng, wajah _Umma_ dengan senyum teduhnya, hampir membuat pertahananku untuk pura-pura baik, runtuh. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak Hyukkie. Ingat janjimu. Tapi hanya pelukan tak apa kan?

Lalu mendekat dan memeluknya. Teringat kembali ucapannya dulu tentang Kyuhyun. Ternyata feeling ibu itu benar.

"Kenapa?" _Umma_ mengusap punggungku.

"Ani.. hanya ingin memelukku. Sebenarnya aku tak mau melewatkan masakan lezat _Umma_, tapi aku sudah makan dan kekenyangan... aku mau tidur _Umma_..." kembali kuberi senyum terbaikku.

_Umma_ mengangguk lagi dan mengusap rambutku, bahkan mencium keningku.

Aku segera naik ke kamarku, sebelum pertahananku benar-benar runtuh. Aku mengunci pintu. Lalu kuambil selimut. Kututupi seluruh tubuhku. Kubenamkan wajahku pada bantal. Mulai menangis keras. Suaraku teredam.

Aku tidak lemah. Aku tidak lemah. AKU TIDAK BOLEH LEMAH. Tapi ini sakit. Sakit. Ambil sakit ini Tuhan. Aku memukul-mukul dadaku.

Kyu... aku membutuhkanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

Begitu Hyukkie, menghilang ke kamarnya. _Umma_ terduduk di kursi dapur. Ditutupinya wajah dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah mulai keriput. Semoga aktingnya berhasil, semoga anak semata wayangnya itu tak menangkap gurat sedihnya. Feelingnya benar kan? Sejak pertama bertemu Kyuhyun, _Umma_ tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berbeda dari anaknya atau Kibum. Dan kini ketika Hyukkie pulang dengan raut wajah bahagia palsu. _Umma_ yakin anaknya yang rapuh itu sudah tahu.

Kadang _Umma_ merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang Ibu. Tak juga bisa membahagiakan anaknya. _Umma_ menangis tanpa suara. Tak henti hatinya berdoa, agar ujian untuk anaknya segera diakhiri dan dia diberi kebahagiaan abadi. _Umma_ tetap percaya Tuhan pasti mengganti semua rasa sakitnya dengan hal yang lebih baik suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Adakah yang tak mengerti dengan cerita ini?**

**Kyu dan Kyuhyun di sini dua karakter yang berbeda.**

**Kyu/Kyuhyun = Saya**

**Kibum = Vita (terimakasih untuk inspirasinya)**

**Bagaimana, maaf kembali berbagi galau.**

**Sebentar lagi saya akan Hiatus, mungkin setelah si Kembar tamat.**


End file.
